Dreaming About You
by Motosuwa-Hideki
Summary: Chii trys to find her sister,Freya and ended up making Hideki scared sick. The sory is better than the summary. Please R & R. A HidekiXChii story.
1. Default Chapter

Okay, this is my first time and I'm only 13.Please forgive me for mistakes,

Chapter 1

Chii was waiting for Hideki to awaken. She learned something new, that she had to tell him, it was urgent. She rolled and pushed and poked at him, but he lay there snoring like the dog that he was. Chii finally just gave up, it was no use, Hideki wouldn't even wake up for her...  
She decided to just get out of the pajamas Hideki gave her and get into her day clothing, a beautiful light blue and white dress that flowed everywhere. Elegant and beautiful, Chii slipped on her blue fish-net stockings and some un-heeled knee high boots and left. Chii wasn't worried about Hideki; she knew that he knew where she was off to. To find her beloved dark sister, Freya.  
The night was still very young, the street lamps we just barely coming on. She hopped up onto one, and sat for a while, thinking to her self, where Freya was hiding away. Chii's long dress hid the light coming from the street lamp she sat upon, a faint glow appearing through the fabric, giving off a radiant shine that made Chii look like she wasn't even real, wasn't there at all. She stood up, and jumped from street lamp, to street lamp, almost so gracefully; it looked as if she had wings. She was about 8-9 blocks away from her home, but she could still see it, the light coming from Hideki's room. And almost immediately, she felt like she could cry. But she had to keep going, she had to find her sister, the fate of the rest of Chii's happiness depended on it.  
From the folds and crinkles of that dress, a head appeared, it was Sumomo. She climbed up the cresses in the dress up to Chii's shoulder, where was now on the ground, with the rest of her, Chii had felled from the sky. "Chii? Are you alright Chii? You had a horrible fall, is your system alright? Do you need me to upgrade you balance program? Chii?" Sumomo said quietly to her, there weren't very many people walking in the streets, but the ones that were, saw everything that happened, Chii falling from the street lamps, landing on the concrete, with no response to Sumomo.  
Chii's eyes were open, she was aware of everything, she rolled her eyes over to where Sumomo sat on her shoulder, "Su-mo...mo?" She said, it almost seemed that Chii was out of breath, but that couldn't be, she didn't need to breathe, nor did Plum. "Yeah it's me Chii. Do you need me to upgrade you balance program and your strength? Are you alright?" Chii nodded, she was fine, but paralyzed. Sumomo upgraded Chii so that she could stand and walk. Her balance was upgraded to, but she chose not to walk in the air again. "Chii is fine Sumomo, Chii can now walk again. Domo" Chii smiled sweetly as Sumomo jumped down into her hands. " Do you know where to find Chii's sister?" Sumomo was confused, Chii hasn't talked like that since Hideki first found her, saying her name instead of 'I'. " I need to fix your communication software Chii, hold on a second. I guess more was bumped around then your balance programming." Upgrading Chii was very difficult, because Plum had to be careful not to fry her own self like the first time.  
When Sumomo had finished with Chii, she was up and running just fine again. Chii withdrew into the shadows so no one would see her just walking around in a very noticeable dress. "I don't know where to look first. I know where Freya is, but I do not know how to get to her" Chii said to Sumomo, who was again sitting on her shoulder. She looked up into the night sky. Only 3 hours had passed since she left Hideki. And she wondered if He was looking for her. She was so far away, he would never find her before she found Freya...  
Chii saw off into the distant darkness a small glint of red, and a fading flow of a black dress. The same shape and fabric color that Freya wears. Chii's facial expression changed from worried and depressed, to excited and full of joy, she started running the distance, which was about 3 blocks down from where she was, her dress slowly and gracefully following her, with Plum at the end of it, hanging with her dear robotic life. Chii was running with all the power she had, not caring about the hair in her face or how far up her dress went with the wind. She wanted to see her sister. She had to see her sister. This, was her destiny.

Hideki: Hey, why did you call me a dog?

Author: Would you rather call yourself a dog or a pig?

Hideki: ….

Chii: Chii?

Well, that's it. I beg everyone that reads this give me every single mistake.Ok, as soon as I'm done with chapter 2, 1'll upload it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chii ran towards that small glint of red and black she thought was her sister, Freya. Her blue and white radiant dress sharply and glitteringly following her, while Sumomo worked her way to Chii's shoulder, once again. As Chii reached closer and closer, she began to feel weak, and tired. Her eyes started to close, and she was stumbling as she ran. "Are you alright Chii" Plum said, looking over at her, almost about to go into standby mode. Chii stopped, and sat down by a lamp post. Her eyes narrowed, and she looked around the corner, the figure was now gone.  
Chii tilted her head back against the post, disappointed in herself. She wanted to reach her before this happened, was she too late now? Had Dita and Zima gotten through to her now? Chii just barley had any energy left, and she closed her eyes. And she saw her, Chii saw Freya..." Don't worry Chii, you will be okay, no need to have such a sad face like that" Freya told her, gently running a finger down Chii's face to soothe her" Chii only wanted to find you. That's all that I wanted." Chii put her hand on her heart"And it still hurts here, Chii still hurts right here." Freya kneeled down in front of her, the same look of sorrow and pain that Chii had"I was afraid that this would happen to you. Do you know why it still hurts, Chii" Chii nodded, she had no clue"Those books make me hurt, but when Hideki leaves Chii alone sometimes, I feel hurt. Is something bad happing to Chii" She looked up at her, her eyes very narrow now, and her face emotionless. She looked, sad, about to cry"No, no Chii. Nothing bad will happen to you. As long as no one touches here, only 'the one just for you' can. And as long as you don't let your heart hurt anymore, and no one touches you, they cannot find you. Not ever."  
Freya lifted up Chii's head with her hand, smiling at her"Never let them find you Chii..."  
As she said this to her, Chii slowly opened her eyes and saw that there were people surrounding her. She quickly stood up, and walked away. "Who were you talking to" Plum asked as she jumped back into Chii's hands"Do you need to be re-booted" Again, Chii nodded"No Chii does not. I am fine. We can go home now." She looks around, not recognizing her surroundings"But, where is home"  
They wondered until the sunrise came. Hideki would awaken soon. And she knew he would be worried again. Just like last time, he would be frantic and scared. Because he doesn't want to lose Chii. And Chii doesn't want to lose Hideki. Chii franticly looked around, first she searched for the places she knew, and she found the bookstore, Yamatani Bookstore. She was pleased to where she had ended up. But very scared because she heard un-familiar voices telling her things that hurt her heart, like Freya had told her"We can find you. We can hurt you. We can get to the one you love. We have found him. The one that you think, 'is just for you' "The words were so painful, she clutched her heart. She knew how to get home from here. So she started walking"Chii feels pain Plum. Chii wants it to stop. I do not like what these people are telling me. It makes Chii upset and it makes Chii's heart hurt more and more." She looked down at Sumomo, still in her hands"Ring, Ring, Phone call from Shimbo, ring ring." Chii was surprised, and almost dropped Plum, she had watched Hideki talk with Plum before, so she had leered how to herself"Connect me, please. Hello" There was a short pause before there was a voice on the other end"Chii? Is that you? It's me, Shimbo, do you remember" She smiled happily and giggled softly"Yes, Chii does remember Shimbo, Mrs. Shimuzu's husband and Hideki's friend. Is Chii right" Plum's face made a weird movement and Shimbo spoke again"Good job Chii! Listen, is Hideki around? I know that I have been gone for awhile but I need to speak with him, could you call for him please" Chii's face went narrow and sad once again, she was thinking of Hideki again, "Chii doesn't know what Shimbo means by call. I am already talking with you. How do I call for Hideki" Chii knew what it meant, but she was stalling, she knew she couldn't get Hideki.  
"Well, what I mean is, could you say, Hideki, the phone is for you. That's what I mean. Say Chii, you sound a little depressed, are you okay" Plum's head toggled, and she said"Connection lost." Chii's eyes widened, but narrowed again, she was so close to Hideki, but she felt so far away, just like those books she read, told her. "Chii does not want Hideki to feel pain" Chii yelled as loud as her little persocom heart would let her. She threw Sumomo unto her shoulder and sprinted home, her eyes closed the whole way. She saw her sister fading away with each step she lay down. Chii reached out to her, but then, again she fell to the ground. Her dress covering all of her lower body, her legs, blue fish nets and boots exposed. Her hair flowing and curling and bunching everywhere, almost covering the ground beside her. Plum had fallen of, also. But like a cat, Sumomo always lands on her feet.  
Chii lay there until one person was brave enough to come up to her and shake her awake. It was Hideki, tears coming from his eyes, and his face very pale; you could see his breath in this cold morning air. Hideki was holding her in his arms now, his face very worried and pale except for the cold tear stains on his face. "Chii? CHII! Are you okay" He pushed back her pale blonde hair out of her face. Chii moved her hands to her heart"Hideki, Freya says you hurt me here..." Hideki was shocked, Chii has never told him things like this before, he didn't understand what she was talking about"Chii...I can't hurt you, I don't want to hurt you. I never did."  
Chii slowly opened her eyes, and the moment she say Hideki, she threw her arms around him"Chii is sorry that she worried you. I won't do it with out permission next time. Chii promises..." Her head lay against Hideki's chest, listening slowly and hesitantly to his heart beat. She closes her eyes, and this time, there are more people that she see's. She see's Zima, Dita, and Freya.  
"Did you not listen to what we told you, girl" Zima and Dita said very harshly to her, scaring her. "Do not talk to her that way" Freya said, floating over to her, to hold her. "Have you found him yet? Your someone" She said in Chii's ear. She stroked her sister's identical hair with passion and sweetness. But Chii was afraid. "Have I found you yet?

Hideki: Hey, why doesn't she look like herself?

Author: I don't think it will be appropriate for someone to look like her.

Hideki: I don't care, I only want her. (Blushing) Errr…

Chii: Chii?

Author: Sorry, but that is not possible.

Hideki: Man…

Author: Don't worry, Hideki. I know what I'm doing.


End file.
